mutant blood
by softpurplebunny
Summary: hi every one this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it it is a Jade X Karkat one but Jade is a little ooc i hope you like it -warning sadstuck


- gardenGnostic [GG] began messaging carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 21:48 -

[09:48:04] GG: hey

[09:48:18] CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT, HARLEY?

[09:49:15] GG: to fucking kill someone someone but thats not why i'm talking to you i am talking to you because i'm bored

[09:49:43] CG: SURE

[09:49:45] CG: OKAY

[09:49:47] CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVER.

[09:50:58] GG: don't you fucking swear at me i am ready to rip anyone who piss's me offs head off got it

[09:51:09] CG: WHOA

[09:51:13] CG: JESUS

[09:51:15] CG: OKAY.

[09:51:49] GG: good

[09:51:56] GG: now how are you

[09:52:22] CG: GOOD

[09:52:24] CG: I GUESS.

[09:52:29] CG: TIRED A LITTLE

[09:52:32] CG: BUT THAT'S NORMAL.

[09:53:38] GG: why is it normal

[09:54:26] CG: HAVE I NOT ESTABLISHED THE FACT THAT ALL PROSPIT DREAMERS IN MY GROUP ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?

[09:54:31] CG: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU

[09:54:41] CG: BUT IT INCLUDES ME AND TEREZI AND ALL THOSE OTHERS.

[09:55:08] GG: poor you guys

[09:56:35] CG: BLUH

[09:56:37] CG: I'M USED TO IT.

[09:56:47] GG: i bet you are

[09:56:48] CG: I DON'T ***WANT*** TO SLEEP ANYWAYS.

[09:56:57] GG: why

[09:57:11] CG: IT'S...

[09:57:14] CG: IT'S COMPLICATED.

[09:57:21] GG: oh ok

[09:57:29] CG: IN SHORT

[09:57:29] GG: but sleep is good

[09:58:06] CG: LET'S JUST SAY THERE'S TRAUMATIC NIGHTMARES WHENEVER I CLOSE MY EYES AND I'M BECOMING PARANOID ABOUT FALLING ASLEEP EVER AGAIN IN HISTORY.

[09:58:48] GG: but sleep good it is the thing that happens when you are really tired like after sex

[09:59:37] CG: I'M STILL NOT PLANNING ON SLEEPING, JADE.

[10:00:06] GG: what do you do after sex then

[10:00:44] CG: I'VE NEVER FILLED A PAIL, HARLEY

[10:00:51] CG: AND I DON'T PLAN TO ANYTIME SOON.

[10:01:02] GG: WHAT

[10:01:05] GG: why

[10:01:34] GG: you're 6 solar sweeps thats like 13 years old

[10:02:03] GG: and you're a virgin

[10:02:33] CG: WE'RE NORMALLY SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL WE'RE AT LEAST NINE OR TEN

[10:02:41] CG: DEPENDING ON HOW FAST WE MATURE.

[10:02:53] GG: that is crazy

[10:02:59] CG: SOMETIMES EVEN ELEVEN.

[10:03:04] GG: i lost mine at 12 human years

[10:03:23] CG: DOING IT BEFORE THAT CAN CAUSE PROBLEM FOR BOTH THE GENETIC DONORS AND THE GRUB PRODUCED.

[10:03:30] CG: *PROBLEMS

[10:04:05] GG: really

[10:05:06] GG: ?

[10:05:49] CG: MAJOR PROBLEMS

[10:05:53] CG: YOU HAVE NO IDEA.

[10:06:05] CG: THAT'S WHY THE IMPERIAL DRONES DON'T COME AROUND SOONER.

[10:06:37] CG: THEY KNOW HOW LONG IT IS UNTIL WE'VE FULLY MATURED AND THAT'S WHEN THEY COME WITH THE PAILS FOR MATESPRITS AND KISMESIS.

[10:07:04] CG: KNOWING ME I MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT TILL ELEVEN SWEEPS WITH ME BEING SO SLOW.

[10:08:39] GG: you wont have to wait that long your the hottest troll there is. i guess i matured pretty quickly compared to you guys. can you have human sex?

[10:09:28] CG: I DON'T THINK THAT'S PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE AND IT WOULD ALSO CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR HUMAN CHILDREN TOO.

[10:09:57] CG: PROBLEMS INCLUDE BRAIN DISORDERS, MISSING LIMBS, OTHER MEDICAL ISSUES

[10:10:00] CG: ...

[10:10:04] CG: AND, UH...

[10:11:28] GG: yes?

[10:11:46] CG: ...

[10:11:49] CG: MUTATED BLOOD...

[10:12:17] - gardenGnostic [GG] hugs you -

[10:12:23] GG: i love red

[10:12:37] CG: DOESN'T MEAN OTHER TROLLS DO.

[10:12:40] CG: ESPECIALLY ME.

[10:13:58] GG: what about condoms could you fuck a human and not have kids

[10:14:16] CG: LOOK

[10:14:20] CG: WITH TROLLS TO HAVE SEX

[10:14:25] CG: YOU NEED TO FILL A PAIL.

[10:14:43] CG: HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FILL A PAIL IF YOU WEAR ONE OF THOSE THINGS?

[10:15:46] GG: what do you genitals look like?

[10:15:58] CG: WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?

[10:16:59] GG: i am curious as to how it works now

[10:19:39] CG: IT'S COMPLICATED AND YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND.

[10:19:44] CG: NORMALLY

[10:19:45] CG: FOR US

[10:19:48] CG: WE HAVE TO FORCE IT.

[10:19:54] CG: WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT.

[10:20:29] GG: how the hell do you masturbate

[10:20:37] CG: ...

[10:20:48] CG: I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT

[10:20:50] CG: BECAUSE IF I DID

[10:21:08] CG: IT WOULD BE FAR TOO EASY FOR YOU GUYS TO DO IT TO US.

[10:21:43] GG: come on i wont tell any body

[10:21:53] CG: PROMISE?

[10:22:07] GG: yes

[10:22:12] CG: ...

[10:22:14] CG: OKAY.

[10:22:23] GG: :D

[10:22:33] CG: WHAT WE HAVE TO DO DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH OUR BULGES OR NOOKS TO BE HONEST.

[10:22:44] CG: WE DON'T HAVE TO GET ANYWHERE NEAR THEM TO TRIGGER IT.

[10:23:11] CG: IN FACY

[10:23:13] CG: *FACT

[10:23:28] CG: THOSE AREAS BARELY FEEL ANYTHING IF YOU PHYSICALLY TOUCH THEM.

[10:23:47] GG: really?

[10:23:54] CG: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT REALLY DOES IT?

[10:24:01] GG: yes

[10:24:05] CG: IT'S OUR HORNS.

[10:24:11] CG: THE BASE, TO BE EXACT.

[10:24:26] GG: wow really

[10:24:35] CG: MASSAGING RIGHT NEAR THE BASE AT THE SCALP TRIGGERS THE REACTION TO BE PRODUCED.

[10:24:56] GG: huh

[10:25:04] GG: can i try?

[10:25:24] CG: IT TAKES A LONG TIME TO GET THE HANG OF IT AND YOU NEED TO KEEP AT IT FOR ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES OR MORE FOR ANY GENETIC MATERIAL TO BE PRODUCED, BUT...

[10:25:27] CG: ALSO

[10:25:29] CG: NO

[10:25:30] CG: YOU CANNOT.

[10:25:47] GG: please i wanna try

[10:25:53] CG: LOOK

[10:25:55] CG: IT'S NOT PELASING.

[10:25:59] CG: *PLEASING

[10:26:06] CG: YOUR KIND MAY BE

[10:26:13] CG: BUT OUR'S ISN'T.

[10:26:21] GG: why not?

[10:26:25] CG: IN THE BEGINNING

[10:26:30] CG: IT FEELS OKAY

[10:26:35] CG: BUT THEN YOU GET INTO IT

[10:26:38] CG: AND IT

[10:26:40] CG: HURTS

[10:26:42] CG: LIKE

[10:26:43] CG: FUCKING

[10:26:47] CG: HELL.

[10:26:54] GG: how would you know?

[10:27:17] CG: I WATCH ROMCOMS.

[10:27:19] CG: DUH.

[10:27:36] GG: please i really wanna try it now

[10:28:09] CG: NO

[10:28:17] CG: AND YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL.

[10:28:26] CG: IF YOU CAN GET GAMZEE OR TAVROS TO AGREE

[10:28:27] CG: SURE

[10:28:29] CG: HAVE AT IT.

[10:28:32] CG: BUT NOT ME.

[10:28:50] GG: but i really like you

[10:29:17] GG: i don't want to try it on gamzee or tavros i want you

[10:29:56] CG: IT'S A PAINFUL PROCEDURE I NEED TO WAIT SWEEPS FOR.

[10:30:06] CG: I CAN WAIT AS LOON AS NEED BE.

[10:30:09] CG: *LONG

[10:31:13] GG: i cant i want you now

[10:32:00] CG: I ***KNEW*** I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING...

[10:32:30] - gardenGnostic [GG] looks you in the eyes -

[10:32:42] GG: would it really be that bad

[10:33:23] CG: YES.

[10:33:37] CG: I THINK ATERNIA'S WAYS WENT OUT OF THEIR WAY TO MAKE OUR LIVES FUCKING MISERABLE.

[10:33:43] CG: *ALTERNIA'S

[10:34:31] GG: wjat would happen if i did

[10:34:50] GG: what*

[10:34:59] CG: FIRST OF

[10:35:07] CG: PROBLEM WITH BOTH ME AND WHATEVER WAS PRODUCED

[10:35:16] CG: ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF MY BLOOD, JADE.

[10:35:19] CG: SECOND

[10:35:20] CG: PAIN

[10:35:23] CG: AND A LOT OF IT.

[10:36:59] GG: thats awful

[10:37:23] GG: i wont tell anyone

[10:37:35] GG: and i wont fuck you

[10:37:47] GG: on one condition

[10:37:58] CG: WHAT?

[10:38:27] GG: when you come of age i can be your first

[10:38:50] CG: JADE

[10:38:57] GG: yes

[10:38:59] CG: W\I PROBABLY WON'T ***REACH*** THAT AGE.

[10:39:08] CG: *I

[10:39:14] GG: why

[10:39:26] CG: WITH THE CONSTANT THREAT OF DEATH HERE

[10:39:39] CG: AND MY BLOOD GIVING ME TERRIBLE STRENGTH AND IMMUNITY...

[10:39:53] GG: so you'll die a virgin

[10:39:57] CG: IT'S SHOCKING I'VE MADE IT THIS LONG.

[10:40:23] CG: AT THE MOST I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER SWEEP OR TWO.

[10:40:44] GG: thats so sad

[10:40:59] CG: EVEN WITH THE SLIGHTEST BLOOD LOSS LIKE WHEN JACK STABS ME THAT CAUSES ME TO COME CLOSE TO BLACKING OUT.

[10:41:18] CG: MONTHLY OR SOMETIMES WEEKLY ILLNESSES ARE ROUTINE FOR ME.

[10:41:44] CG: MOST MUTANTBLOODS ARE CULLED AT BIRTH.

[10:42:03] CG: BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS THEM AND BECAUSE THEY'RE BORN SO WEAK AND STAY THAT WAY.

[10:42:11] GG: i don't want that for you. i want you to feel what it is really like to be loved!

[10:42:57] CG: HAVING YET ANOTHER PROBLEM WITH ME DUE TO PREMATURE BUCKET-FILLING WILL NOT HELP MY SITUATION, HARLEY.

[10:43:06] CG: *SITUATION

[10:43:18] GG: oh sweety

[10:43:24] - gardenGnostic [GG] hugs you -

[10:43:32] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] sighs -

[10:43:45] - gardenGnostic [GG] kiss's you -

[10:44:09] CG: IT'S A GOOD THING I WAS STUCK ON A METEORITE WITH HUMANS AND HIGHBLOODS THE ENTIRE JOUNREY OF THREE YEARS.

[10:45:19] GG: how?

[10:45:32] CG: I INCUBATED SO MANY SICKNESSES IT WASN'T FUNNY.

[10:45:44] CG: HUMANS CAN'T GET TROLL DISEASES

[10:45:51] CG: AND HIGHBLOODS RARELY GET SICK.

[10:46:03] GG: omg

[10:46:33] GG: i think i love you

[10:46:43] CG: ...

[10:47:33] CG: WELL I WOULD SUGGEST YOU STOP THOSE FEELINGS BEFORE THEY GROW.

[10:47:46] GG: oooops i wasn't meant to say that

[10:47:57] GG: why?

[10:48:05] CG: I TOLD YOU

[10:48:11] CG: ONLY A FEW MORE SWEEPS.

[10:48:35] CG: SOME WEIRD TROLL SICKNESS OR AN INJURY WILL GET TO ME AND...

[10:48:40] CG: THAT'LL BE THAT.

- gardenGnostic [GG] changed their mood to DISTRAUGHT -

[10:49:37] GG: no that cannot happen

[10:49:46] GG: i wont let it

[10:49:49] CG: BUT IT WILL.

[10:50:13] GG: why. why does it have to be this way

[10:50:44] CG: OVER THE COURSE OF A YEAR I GET SICK AT LEAST TWENTY-ISH TIMES AND PASS OUT AT LEAST TWICE DUE TO NOT GETTING A SIMPLY CUT BANDAGED IN TIME.

[10:50:55] CG: IT'S IN MY BLOOD, JADE.

[10:50:59] CG: THAT'S HOW IT WORKS.

[10:51:13] GG: have my blood

[10:51:21] GG: here

[10:51:30] CG: IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY, JADE.

[10:51:48] GG: take it

[10:52:01] CG: JADE

[10:52:07] CG: YOUR BLOOD WON'T DO ME ANY GOOD

[10:52:14] CG: ALTHOUGH THE OFFER MEANS WELL.

[10:52:37] CG: IN FACT

[10:52:54] CG: I'M NOT SURE IF IT WOULD MAKE IT BETTER OR POSSIBLY WORSE.

[10:52:59] GG: why?

[10:53:27] CG: A BLOOD TRANSPLANT FOR TROLLS CAN ONLY BE DONE WITH TWO THAT ARE ON THE SME LEVEL OF HEMOSPECTRUM.

[10:53:31] CG: *SAME

[10:53:36] CG: YOU'RE HUMAN

[10:53:41] CG: I'M TROLL.

[10:53:48] CG: YOU DON'T HAVE A HEMOSPECTRUM.

[10:54:10] CG: ALSO, VIRUSUS I'M NOT USED TO COULD BE TRANSFERRED TO ME.

[10:54:19] GG: but i love you to much to let you die

[10:54:40] GG: if you die i will kill myself

[10:54:59] CG: IF I DIE

[10:55:03] CG: I CAN'T STOP YOU.

[10:55:44] GG: i would not want you to i want to be with you dead or alive

[10:56:00] CG: WELL, THEN

[10:56:08] CG: I GUESS IT MIGHT HAVE TO BE DEAD.

[10:56:16] CG: BECAUSE I'M NOT LIVING, JADE.

[10:56:29] GG: what do you mean

[10:57:02] CG: I'LL BE PASSING ON SOON ENOUGH.

[10:57:10] CG: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IT A LONG TIME.

[10:57:34] GG: don't think like that

[10:57:50] CG: MY CRABDAD PUT UP WITH A LOT OF SHIT FROM ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER AND EVEN WORSE OFF.

[10:58:04] CG: IN THE BEGINNING

[10:58:10] CG: IT WAS A LIFE AND DEATH STRUGGLE EVERY DAY.

[10:58:18] CG: EVERY FUCKING DAY.

[10:58:48] - gardenGnostic [GG] burst into tears -

[10:58:59] GG: why you?

[10:59:27] CG: BECAUSE OF MY GENETICS, JADE.

[11:00:26] GG: noooooooooooooo

[11:00:40] GG: i will no let you die!

[11:00:48] CG: IT'S NOT THE WORST THING, JADE

[11:00:50] CG: SERIOUSLY...

[11:00:56] CG: I'LL BE BETTER OFF THAT WAY.

[11:01:13] GG: don't be like that

[11:02:13] CG: JADE...

[11:03:23] GG: i WILL create an antidote to any sickness you get i WILL stand by you everyday until the very end and when you finish in this life i WILL come with you to the next

[11:05:30] GG: ok?

[11:05:53] CG: THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT...

[11:05:55] CG: REALLY...

[11:06:11] CG: ALTHOUGH I DON'T THINK IT'LL DO ME MUCH GOOD IN THE LONG RUN, HARLEY.

[11:07:03] GG: why not?

[11:07:37] CG: IT WON'T DO ME GOOD.

[11:08:59] GG: i am too selfish i am going to keep you around until you are hundreds of solar sweeps old

[11:10:03] CG: THAT WOULD TAKE ONE OF GAMZEE'S MIRACLES

[11:10:11] CG: WHIHC DON'T EXIST.

[11:10:22] CG: *WHICH

[11:11:05] GG: i cant stand the idea of you leaving me

[11:11:35] CG: IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN.

[11:11:35] GG: so i will do what ever it takes including a miracle

[11:11:44] CG: AND EVEN IF I DID LIVE HUNDREDS OF SWEEPS

[11:11:49] CG: YOU WOULDN'T.

[11:12:38] GG: as long as you live a long happy life i will be happy

[11:14:21] CG: SORRY THAT I CAN'T MAKE YOU HAPPY, THEN.

[11:14:49] - gardenGnostic [GG] runs into you arms crying -

[11:14:55] GG: don't

[11:14:57] GG: you

[11:15:01] GG: dare

[11:15:03] GG: think

[11:15:08] GG: likr

[11:15:12] GG: like*

[11:15:15] GG: that

[11:15:52] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] strokes her hair -

[11:15:55] CG: SERIOUSLY

[11:15:58] CG: CALM DOWN.

[11:17:12] - gardenGnostic [GG] between sobs she whispers "then don't die" -

[11:18:12] CG: I JUST CAN'T PROMISE YOU THAT I WON'T.

[11:19:23] GG: how can you stand to say that?

[11:20:41] CG: BECAUSE IT'S WHAT I'VE KNOWN FOREVER.

[11:21:28] GG: well unknow it i will fix your genetics

[11:23:34] GG: i promise

[11:24:40] CG: WHAT WOULD BE THE POINT OF THAT?

[11:24:54] GG: well if i managed to do that then we could be together

[11:25:20] CG: IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE?

[11:24:54] GG: yes, it is.

[11:25:20] CG: I...LISTIN JADE I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU BUT I THINK THAT WE COULD NEVER WORK BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DIE SOON AND YOU WILL BE HEART BROKEN


End file.
